popular
by sathreal
Summary: Matt wants revenge on jackson for something he did in the past..meanwhile Stiles wants revenge against lydia..and someone else. So stiles offers to help Matt. One sided matt/stiles and eventual sterek


This is a song fic based on the mika song. I own neither the song or the charecters used.

Matt wa sick of being made fun..sick of living with the taunting past. He was ready to get revenge...but the question is..how? He was contantly on edge and griping his pants as he eyed everyone. One day his god send came in the form of a former nerd turned goth by the name of Stiles.

Matt had been ranting in the bathroom. "God damn popular people i hate them!' he growled as he thought back about how he tried hard to get into their good graces to lure them into a false sense of security before he eventually striked.

"You were the popular one, the popular chick  
It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish"

He was always a charmer..it is what he was good at but he was never one for fully planning..something always fell thru and ruined it. He was awoken rom his rants and thoughts by a male's voice singing softly followed by the sound of light but sure foot steps.

"Popular, I know about popular  
It's not about who you are or your fancy car  
You're only ever who you were  
Popular, I know about popular  
And all that you have to do is be true to you  
That's all you ever need to know"

He turned around only to see Stiles standing there with big grin on his face that almost seemed unnerving. "what do you want Stiles." Matt sighed not in the mood for his creepy sesne of humour. Stiles put on a wounded look as he raised his black sleeve to his pale face in mock hurt. "Why Matt..I only want to help you. I know you want revenge...and it so happens..that so do I." He sneered. "..but if you aren't interested..I guess i can go."

'no..wait..tell me how." Matt pleaded getting desperate.

"Black magic." Stiles replied with a tut. "It's the only way to go."

"You know about ...black magic?" matt asked surpised if not skeptical.

"I know about alot more than that." Stiles said ominously. "Now come on and catch up 'cause you have an awful long way to go." He beckond with the crock of his finger. He should of never trusted Stiles but he was desperate..and Stiles was exactly what he needed and so..he followed him out like a dog following his master. He was hooked.

The first person on their list was Jackson. He used to always use matt as a punching bag and thing t o scorn up until they found out he had money...than not so mysteriously they left him alone and started kissing up to him to try and get a look at his big house..and a look he would get.

jackson heard the ding of his cell phone and he opened it only to see a text from Matt.

Dinner party at my place you in?-matt

He grinned before turning around where he sat in his desk and gave Matt a fist pump and a nod before turning back around. matt and Stiles eyed each other with identical evil grins before focusing on the lecture at hand.

He grew closer to stiles and soon fell in love with him..even if it was clear Stiles never returned such feelings...Stiles was always so gaurded..and clearly hiding something..what's more there was something sad about how he carried himself..like he experinced something just as awful as Matt. On day he saw Stiles trying to talk to a boy named isaac before he was being shoved aside by Lydia one of the most popular girls in school. He just took it with a smile before looking over at matt who nodded in understanding. She was on their list. He took careful care to make sure he sent the same text he sent Jackson to Lydia also.

"My problem, I never was a model,  
I never was a scholar,  
But you were always popular"

Stiles eye twitched as he glared murdiously at Lydia who giggled excitedly at the text she got before looking at stiles and grinning to which Stiles quickly returned the grin sarcasticly but the smile fell when Lydia looked away.

At the big black cauldran Stiles stired singing harmously."I was on the lookout for someone to hate,Picking on me like a dinner plate."

He started to grow nervous as the plans started to come together..but Stiles would only smile reasuringly and say "It's ok we got this. now go get the things on this list so i can complete the potion." He ordered. Matt was eager as always to please and did as asked no matter how odd the contnet the list ,lizard tails...the works. He came back and Stiles had him stir while he added the ingredients in bubbles were frothing up from the pot and surrounding them and as Matt stired he couldn't help but feel mesmerised as he watched Stiles continue to sing as he worked the potion just right.

"How come you look so cool?" Matt asked betwitched causing Stiles to laugh musically. "'Cause that's the only thing that I've learned at school, boy." he winked.(uh huh)

The Door bell rang as Stiles added the last eye of newt. "Perfect timing." He smiled softly. "You ready for your revenge to come to its end?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "More than ever Darling." matt replied before giving Stiles cheek a kiss. "Make sure to put none poisoned drink in the right glasses so we don't end up cursed as well." He added as an after thought nervously before leaving to make sure the table was set right.

Stiles grinned at that but nodded none the less as he poured the contents in the glasses marked for their very special guests. With care he set them each on the assigned seats taing care to put matt and his glasses in their seats across from one another. After he was done he went the door and called fr them to come in make sure to do a side bow as he gestured for them to sit at the table. Lydia and jackson looked around at the place in awe before taking a seat with matt and Stiles. "thank you two so much for coming to my party." Matt grined raising his glass as they others did the same and Lydia and jacksn took a sip. "Pleasure is ours." Lydia grinned as she took a big gulp."To being rich and popular."

"Popular..I know about popular its not about who you are or your fancy car." matt sang as the other two looked at him nervously. 'what are you singing abut psycho" jackson asked as he started to feel a little funny. Something inside him was tightening and he started to get up in panic ..but it was too late the dead was already done and just as he was starting to get up..he turned into stone before their very eyes causing matt and Stiles to laugh. "You guys are evil and crazy!" Lydia screached before she too turn into stone. "Ready for the sweet revenge?" Stiles asked Matt who only grinned as he grabbed the metal candle stick holder on the table and Stiles grabbed the metal plate he had carreid the drinks on.

"You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do  
It ain't so funny when the joke's on you  
Ooh, the joke's on you  
Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping"

matt made quick work at smashing the stone statue that was jackson into tons of little peices as Stiles did the same to Lydia starting with her way too pretty face. "You never were really all that pretty..on the inside." Stiles commented as he smashed. "You were only ever what you were..and that is ugly."

Once their revenge was delt they both took their glasses and walked around the table so they were facing each other. '"its over..our renvenge is complete.." Matt sang victoriously as Stiles raised his glass and so did matt did the same. Stiles watched as matt drank a long satisfing gulp. "Not exactly." Stiles said slyly before Matt noticed someone at the corner of his eye. It was none other than Derek Hale..the man he thought he had killed a few months ago in a drunkin rage he looked over to Stiles who was now glaring at him. His drink not even touched. "I see you have met Derek..He is my mate and Matt..next time you try to kill someone i would make sure he is really dead..because werewolves are kinda hard to kill." He said smugly.

"YOu...planned this..the whole time." Matt gasped as he felt the change overcoming him.

"Yes...yes i did. No one hurts whats mine." Stiles grinned as he watched in satisfaction as Matt turned completly Into stone He raised the glass the only one that wasn't poisoned to his lips and took a sip before kissing Derek. "And..thats all you ever need to know."


End file.
